Barbie and Teresa
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: It takes a lot of courage to tell someone you love them.


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

However if you like my writing style I have published a number of other books on Amazon under C.D. Overstreet or Clayton Overstreet including my latest "Mother Goosed".

Barbie and Teresa

By, Clayton Overstreet

There comes a point in everyone's life when they have to decide what they want and what they are willing to risk, do, or give up to get it. For Barbie it was time to take the first step. She sat across from Ken at a milkshake shop.

"You're dumping me," Ken said flatly.

"No! Well not exactly." Barbie sighed. "Ken, where do you see our relationship going?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we've been together forever. We hang out, we party, and we've had a ton of fun… but can you even imagine us moving in together? I live in my dream house and I have a Malibu beach house. I have a couple of amazing cars, I'm rich, I'm a professional singer, a ballerina, the star of several plays and movies, a part time nurse, designer and CEO of my own clothing company, and I'm getting my degree in medicine. I can't imagine living anywhere else. Do you think you could actually live in my house?"

Ken blushed. "Hey I have a pretty impressive résumé myself. It's just that… your house is so pink! I can wear pink on occasion. I'm secure in who I am. But there is a limit. Too long living in the kind of house you like and I'd probably end up trading pumps with Cait Jenner."

Barbie laughed. "Yeah I guess I kind of overdo it."

Ken looked at her. "Barbie we've been together a long time, just like you said. This isn't just about the future is it? You've always been serious about the future but at the same time kind of a go with the flow girl. Is there somebody else?"

Barbie was quiet for a moment. "Yes."

"Who is it? Is it that Joe guy you used to date? The G.I.?"

"No. It was never going to work with him. He was married to the army really and well… I kept catching him and his friends following kids around the park and I turned them into the cops."

Ken nodded. "Perverts. Knowing is half the battle."

"Right. Anyway it's not him and I haven't been cheating on you. But I am interested in someone who I think I fit better with. Romantically. I mean you're still my friend who is a boy… but I don't think you should be my boyfriend." She smiled. "You're more like a brother to me to tell the truth."

Ken put a hand over his heart. "Ouch."

"Sorry."

He smiled. "No, I'm sorry. That was over the top." Ken reached out and put a hand on Barbie's. "Look I get it. This isn't easy for either of us, but as usual you're doing all the right things. But as your friend there is just one thing I need to know."

Barbie chuckled. "Yes. You can still use my pool whenever you want."

Ken did a fist bump. "Yes!" He bent forward and kissed her forehead. "So are you going to tell me who you're throwing me over for?"

Barbie shook her head. "Um, not just now. Because I haven't made my first move yet."

"So you're cutting me off first. No safety net if it doesn't go the way you want. Are you that sure?"

"Are you kidding? I have no idea how this is going to turn out. I just know that I can't lead someone on or announce that I'm in love with someone while I'm dating someone else. I also couldn't be the kind of person who didn't tell you what I was doing incase it didn't work out so I could just pretend it never happened and go on with our old relationship. Really that was over when I realized I was in love with someone else."

"Gutsy move. I don't know if I could do the same." He smirked. "So now you're going to tell them?"

"Not quite. This is… going to be hard for me. But it also involves someone else. I need to talk to Stacy before I do anything."

000

They were sitting on Stacy's bed.

"You broke up with Ken? What happened?" Stacy asked.

Barbie smiled. "I'm in love with someone else."

"So you didn't want to lead him on."

"You didn't' even ask if I cheated on him?"

Stacy snorted. "Please." She grinned. "Besides you're a total blabber mouth and if you'd told Teresa you're in love with her, you wouldn't be able to keep quiet about it."

"I'm not a…" Barbie blinked. "How did you know…?"

Stacy laughed. "Come on sis, who else do you spend that much time with? You have a lot of friends but she's your best friend and the one you spend the most time with. Besides my gay-dar is never wrong and I thought you might like girls a long time ago."

"Why?" Barbie asked cautiously.

"Uh because Ken is the only boy you ever spent much time with and… well let's just say you two never really seemed hot and heavy. More like two people who are together because it was expected. To tell the truth I would have picked you out as being gay a long time ago if you weren't seeing him."

"What gay-dar? Up until I met Teresa I never even thought about girls that way." Well there was that one time on the Mexican cruise where drinking age had been eighteen and she and her friends had woken up in a big pile in a closet with no clothes on, but she did not even really remember how they had gotten that way. Not something she would be telling her teenage sister about. "You don't find it weird that I like girls do you?"

Stacy snorted. "Please. Courtney and I have been playing Spin-the-bottle and Ten-minutes-in-Heaven at our slumber parties since we were eleven, even when it's just the two of us. We can totally tell if a girl likes girls most of the time."

Barbie blinked and tried to think of something to say. Anything that came to mind made her sound like a hypocrite. She finally said, "I hope you aren't doing anything unsafe."

Courtney giggled. "You signed that paper from the school remember? Courtney and I did a lot of research and asked some really embarrassing questions in the class about girls being with girls. The teacher didn't want to say anything about it at first… and really I don't think she knew herself… but we insisted and eventually they told us all about safe sex even between girls. Don't worry none of us are really ready to go that far and when we are we know all the ways to avoid any STDs and using dental dams and all that stuff."

"Oh…" Barbie blushed. Her sister hung out with boys even less than she did. How could she have not known? Stacy just seemed so young. "Um… not right now, but at some point… do you think you could explain it to me?"

Stacy giggled and nodded. "Sure, I'll lend you a book I have."

"Also… how is your gay-dar as far as Teresa goes?"

Stacy considered this seriously for a moment. "Well I don't know Barbie. You two are together a lot and do everything… even more than you ever did with Ken. I've seen her flirt with boys, but I've never seen her have a long term boyfriend. At the same time I don't think she would even consider it as long as she thinks you're with Ken."

"I should tell her that I broke up with him then."

"You can, but don't tell her it's because of her. At least not right away."

"Why not?"

"How would you feel if she broke up with her old boyfriend and then announced that she did it for you?"

Barbie bit her lip. "Guilty. Like it was my fault. I'd wonder if maybe I was sending out signals that made her do it and…"

"Right."

Barbie sighed. "I just needed to tell you what I was planning and make sure you weren't going to have any trouble because of it."

"It's fine Barbie. Even if I thought it was gross or the kids in my school were not okay with gay people, I'd deal with it. I want you to be happy. And to tell the truth anyone who sees you and Teresa together knows that you are never happier than when you're with her." She saw a frown tug at her sister's lips. "What is it?"

"You just reminded me. If I tell Teresa how I feel and she doesn't feel the same way, it'll ruin our friendship. Even if she still wants to hang out with me, we'll both know I'm pining for her the whole time and it'll make her uncomfortable."

"Barbie, Teresa knows you better than anyone. You two do everything together. She's not an idiot and even if you don't tell her, she's going to figure it out. And like you said, you are terrible at keeping secrets from your friends. I'm not saying you should throw yourself at her. You definitely need to give it some time, but not too much. I mean you left Ken because you're really sure, right? That this is what you want?"

Barbie picked up Stacy's pillow and hugged it to her. "It's been coming for a while. I think I fell in love with her the first time I saw her. I just… didn't realize it and then there was Ken. I thought I could be happy being her friend but I'm not. I keep imagining us together and worse what it would be like if we weren't. What if she finds someone else? Some guy who sweeps her off her feet and takes her away to some far off place because I never got up the courage to tell her how I feel. She's so beautiful and smart. Anyone would love her."

"Barbie they love you that way too. I bet if you asked half your girlfriends would give their right arm to go on a date with you. You could do an all girl version of The Bachelorette. Guys would probably be willing to kill. You know I checked your measurements online once and you have the same build as Pamela Anderson back when she was on Baywatch." She smiled. "Personally though even if I never develop like you I can't imagine what it would be like to have plastic boobs like she does now."

"That would be weird," Barbie agreed.

"Look sis, you just need to bring it up when you're sure she's in a receptive state of mind. You can do this and however it turns out, I'm going to support you."

Barbie set the pillow aside and hugged her sister. "Thanks Stacy."

"By the way, I want a raise in my allowance."

Barbie laughed and pushed her away. Then she said, "Same allowance, but I'll slip you an extra twenty the next time you and Courtney go to the mall." She looked speculative. "Maybe though I should make you start leaving your door open when she or the other girls are over…"

Stacy started to glare, but she turned it into an innocent stare. "You don't trust me?"

Barbie held up her hands in surrender. "Okay fine. Don't ask, don't tell."

"Oh no you don't," Stacy said. "We are so dishing about cute girls from now on."

Barbie nodded. "Okay. But nothing too intimate."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Duh."

Barbie hit her with a pillow.

000

Despite her decision to be forward with Teresa Barbie found herself putting it off. When the two of them got together they just had so much fun she could not find the right way to go about it. They had been to the movies, spent time together writing a really romantic song… during which Stacy had come in complaining about a fight she had with Courtney. Barbie had tried to help her sister and also herself by telling a story about two girls who lived alone in the woods, a diamond castle, and all sorts of magic. Stacy had been happy and she and Courtney were all right, but Teresa had apparently missed the subtext and had not said anything.

Today they had gone shopping and now here they were back at Barbie's place to try on their new outfits. "I'll go first if that's okay."

Teresa nodded. "No problem. I'll sort them out."

Barbie hesitated as she gathered up one of the outfits. "Hey Teresa?"

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know, I've had a great time this week. Just hanging out with you is… wonderful."

"You too Barbie."

Barbie ducked into the other room and quickly changed clothes. Her first one was a simple outfit with a tank top and hip hugger jean shorts. She paused before returning to the room, a plan forming in her mind. She was hesitant to do it. A big part of her wanted to just tell Teresa how she felt, not play games or maneuver her. But then she remembered, she did not want to be Teresa's friend. Oh she loved the closeness they had, but she had already decided her course.

Swallowing hard with her heart beating in her chest, Barbie went back into the other room and to her purse, pulling out a rubber band to put her hair up in a ponytail. "How do I look."

Teresa looked her over. "Definitely a good look for you. Totally Daisy Duke. We need to go rent some dune buggies."

Barbie turned to the full length mirror in the corner. Focusing on her own face she said, "I don't know…"

"What's wrong? You liked the look in the store."

"It's not the clothes," Barbie said. "It's me."

"You?" Teresa frowned. "Don't tell me just because you broke up with Ken you suddenly have issues about your looks. It's not like you not to be confident." Barbie had just told Teresa that she had broken it off with Ken because she felt like their relationship had stalled. They were still friends, just not dating any more. Teresa had been consoling, but had said that if that was how Barbie felt then that was how it was.

"You'd be surprised," Barbie muttered. Then she remembered her plan. "I just think maybe my features aren't that great. Do you think my face is too sharp?"

"Not at all. You're adorable."

"Yeah for a Nazi," Barbie said. "Blue eyed, blond hair, pale skin…"

"Stop that." Teresa teased.

Barbie reached up and lifted her breasts through her shirt. "What about these? Don't you think I'm a little top heavy?"

"Not at all," Teresa said. "Yeah they're big, but they're proportioned just right."

"My legs then," Barbie said, stretching one out. She bent in half and touched one ankle, slowly sliding the tips of her fingers up her calf and thigh. When she reached her shirts she gently pulled at the hem of the leg, lifting it up over the curve of her butt a little, even though it was skin tight. "They're way too long and skinny."

Teresa let out an exasperated groan. "Barbie don't be like this. You're gorgeous. Your legs are perfect with just the right muscles and you could bounce quarters off your butt. From head to toe you are gorgeous and you know it. You don't need to grenade fish for compliments."

"That's not what I'm doing," she protested.

"Then what's the deal?"

"It's just…" Here it goes, she thought. "It's just that you're so beautiful. You're perfect. I feel a little dowdy in comparison."

"Barbie don't be silly. You light up a whole room when you come in. your smile is like the sun and you're practically the ideal girl."

"I still think you're much prettier."

"Well I am gorgeous, but you have nothing to be jealous about."

"I'm not jealous," Barbie said quickly. "I just think you're pretty. The most beautiful person in the world really. Whenever I see you my heart leaps in my chest and every time I don't see you or hear your voice it's like I've wasted the whole day."

There was a pause, just a little too long. Then Teresa giggled. "It sounds like you're in love with me."

"I am." In the mirror Barbie saw the pictures of her and Teresa hanging on the opposite wall. In her mind Barbie saw them all, only with Teresa missing from each. It felt like her heart was collapsing in on itself. Barbie turned around and looked at Teresa. She was sitting on the couch wearing a blue t-shirt and black kakis over a pair of strappy pink shoes. She was staring at Barbie with her mouth hanging open in surprise. Her eyes searched Barbie's face, looking for some sign that her friend was joking. Barbie was not smiling, her face as blank as a poker player with an inside straight.

Then Barbie strode forward, her legs stiff with her determination, until she stood over Teresa. "Barbie?"

"I love you Teresa," Barbie said. She inhaled deeply, her chest swelling. Then she moved forward and sat down on Teresa's legs, throwing her arms around the other woman's shoulders. "I am completely and totally in love with you." She brought her right hand around and gently ran her fingers along Teresa's jaw. When Teresa's mouth opened a bit, maybe to talk or to pucker up or to tell Barbie to get off of her, Barbie struck. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Teresa's, hand cupping her cheek and the other running through her long brown hair.

Kissing Teresa was even better than Barbie had imagined. Her lips were so soft and her skin was like silk. Despite her fears Barbie had not bumped her nose and though it was a first for her she loved the feel of the other woman's breasts pushing against hers. Mostly soft and conforming to hers in such a way that the tiny hard points were even more noticeable as they seemed to share another kind of kiss at the same time.

Barbie did not know if Teresa was really enjoying herself or if instinct had taken over, but suddenly her mouth opened a little more and Barbie was unable to resist matching her and slipping her tongue inside. So warm and wet and soft. Barbie was breathing heavily through her nose and she could feel the hot wave of Teresa's breath on her face. Behind her she also felt Teresa's hands on her hips, gripping them hard and caressing before one broke away and slid up her back, under the edge of her shirt. Not to look for anything, but just rubbing her palm over Barbie's smooth back.

Then that hand was gone and Barbie felt a tug on her ponytail. Light at fir5st, but then harder. It made her melt and moans Teresa's tongue ran over her teeth. Barbie buried her fingers in Teresa's hair, running the tips of her nails over the other girl's scalp and moving the other to her neck to massage it. She wriggled her bottom in Teresa's lap and pressed harder, trying to get as much of her body in direct contact with Teresa as she could. In response Teresa's hand moved down and glided from her hips over the smooth skin of Barbie's leg.

They made out for a long time. Neither knew how long. Each had small smears of each other's lipstick on their cheeks, necks, foreheads, and collar bones. As if they had been marking their territory. There were even a couple of hickeys. Both were still fully clothed. Neither had risked breaking the moment by moving away from each other enough to break contact let alone begin working their garments free.

Now they sat staring into one another's eyes, neither speaking. Their chests rose and fell as they tried to catch their panting breaths. Where their bodies touched they had been pressed together so long that they were sweating. Barbie had her hands on Teresa's shoulders. Teresa's were holding Barbie's waist.

"Barbie… let me up."

Reluctantly Barbie slid off of Teresa's lap and let her go, their fingers briefly dragging until they parted. Cool air sending goosebumps over the places where they had touched. What did she say now, Barbie wondered. Should she apologize? Declare her love again? No. She had done the right thing and Teresa had shown no reluctance. Her friend was at least as strong as she was so if she had wanted to dump Barbie on the floor or hit her there had been little enough Barbie could have done. Instead Teresa had thrown herself into things with as much passion at Barbie.

Standing up Teresa made a show of straightening her clothes and hair. Her fingers briefly ran over her lips where Barbie's prints overlapped hers. "That… that was… I don't know what to say." Barbie stood there quietly, waiting for her friend… no her intended… to deliver the verdict. "I never expected this." It seemed like she was giving Barbie a chance to say anything, but the blond kept silent, her face as stoic as a glacier. She might as well have been a plastic doll. Finally Teresa said, "I need to think about this. Is… is that okay?"

"I just needed…" Barbie began, but then she shook her head. "I was going to say something about how I didn't want to push or pressure you. How I don't mind you giving it time and thinking it through. That you can call me in a few days or however long you need… and that's all true. If you need it. But I can't say that. Because Teresa I love you. I know this could totally ruin what we have, but I have to risk that because your friendship isn't enough. I want us to go out on dates. I want to spend the night in your arms. One day I want to marry you and every day for the rest of our lives I want to wake up and go to bed seeing your face.

"I have dreams at night. Dreams where we're mermaids or fairies or princesses. Oh our other friends are there, but they always revolve around you and me. Even if there are guys involved they're like background characters. Teresa I can't picture my life without you and I don't want to take the chance that someone else, guy or girl, will ever take you away from me."

Teresa listened and looked down at the carpet. "For a moment I was going to ask 'What about Ken?' and then I remembered that you broke up with him. Is this why?"

"Yes. I'm in love with you, not him. Enough that I was willing to cut off my relationship with him and put in jeopardy my relationship with you to let you know how I really feel."

Teresa laughed, her arms wrapping around herself. "You must be a nervous wreck."

Barbie's shoulders sagged and she could no longer help smiling. "Next to my sister you are the most important person in my life. I passed nervous wreck a ways back. I'm about one step away from a nervous breakdown whether you say yes or no."

"You look it," Teresa said. "Here, sit down." She motioned to a large pink chair near the couch. Barbie nodded and took her seat. She did not look around.

The sun was setting and Teresa turned on a nearby light on the end table. Then she rummaged around in her purse until she pulled out a hair brush. Standing behind the chair she pulled away the rubber band, letting Barbie's ponytail fall around her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it a few times to make sure there were no tangles, twirling one satin strand of gold around her finger for a moment. Then she began combing it, running the brush the whole lengths until it hung down the back of the chair in a curtail that fluttered in the smallest breeze.

"I lie combing your hair," Teresa said. "And dressing you up. No matter what the outfit you always look great."

"You too," Barbie said. "I don't want you to think all the times we've done that it was some kind of…"

"No, I get it." She handed Barbie the brush. "Do you want to do my hair now?"

"I kind of like it messed up," Barbie said, but she took the brush. "Um… do you want to try on one of your new outfits first?"

Teresa licked her lips, then nodded. "Sure. Which one would you like?"

"How about the turquoise top with the black skirt? And those black stiletto heels?"

Teresa nodded and went to her bags. She belt over to search through them and then glanced over her shoulder. Barbie was staring at her. There was no shame in those blue eyes. No desire to hide how she felt or what she wanted. Barbie was who she was and knew what she wanted.

The courage that represented amazed Teresa. She was unsure how she felt about what was happening, but she knew that she was even more impressed with her friend than she had ever been before. Considering the amazing things Barbie had done in her life that was saying something. She owed it to Barbie to be just as brave. To follow her example.

Gathering her clothes she went into the other room and changed. She came back as soon as she was dressed, her heels clicking on the floor. Eyes forward and back straight she took Barbie's place in the chair. The feel of Barbie's body heat still radiating from the cushions was not lost on her.

Then Barbie's hands were in her hair again. As much as the gently stroking brush had been. Gentle yet firm. For all her party-girl looks and attitude Barbie was in good shape. Really good shape.

Teresa forced her mind off the touch of Barbie's perfectly manicured pearl-pink nails and to what had happened. She had never imagined being Barbie's girlfriend. Well they had always been girlfriends, but not girlfriends. Not that she had a problem, per se, with girls who liked girls or even being one. Barbie was gorgeous and anyone who could not see that needed glasses. She was also rich, popular, intelligent, skilled, and… perfect. There was no other word for it.

If she had been a guy would Teresa even be debating this? That made her think of Ken, who was pretty much what Barbie would be like as a guy. She could date him she supposed. Barbie had dumped him after all.

For Teresa.

And what was that? Here she was thinking that Ken was so much like Barbie and she was considering stealing him just because he was a guy and Barbie wasn't? How shallow was that? Sure Teresa had never had a girlfriend before, but did that really make that much of a difference?

Her stomach flipped in her belly as she realized that it didn't. Kissing Barbie had been amazing and after the shock had worn off it had been so easy to wrap her hands around the curve of Barbie's hips and on her skin.

That thought made her whole body flush and needed time to simmer so she went the other way. What if she turned Barbie down? She could go home and talk herself out of this. Or just turn her down now. How would that go?

Her neck turned to ice even under the soft touch of Barbie's fingers. They could never be friends again. Not now. A part of her felt angry about that. Barbie had essentially thrown away their friendship. Yet, that faded quickly because she realized that they had not been friends for a while. However long Barbie had been feeling this way. Teresa had admittedly missed a huge part of how her friend felt about her, but she knew Barbie. When she felt something she could not hide it or deny it.

So how do I feel about it? Teresa asked.

There were only two choices. She imagined leaving. Never seeing Barbie again. Not chatting with her about their day. Standing beside her on stage. Shopping, swimming, going out to party with her and their other friends. Barbie was such a big part of her life. Without her…

"Barbie," Teresa said. "I feel like you're…"

"Pushing?"

"A little bit."

"I kind of am," Barbie said. Teresa turned to look at her. "I know I'm putting pressure on you. That's because this isn't about being friends. If I were trying to be your friend I'd have… well done what we did when we met. I'm hitting on you. I'm trying to get you to agree to go out with me."

"Technically you proposed earlier."

Barbie didn't deny it. Instead she said, "You know we've got these new clothes. How about we go out tonight. We can have dinner at a nice Italian restaurant and maybe hit a club after for a little dancing." She looked over Teresa's body and said, "You look far too cute in that outfit not to go out and show it off."

Teresa could not help feeling flattered, realizing that Barbie really meant it. They had done the same thing a hundred times before. "I do know a new disco and karaoke place that just opened that I've been thinking we should check out."

"Sounds great," Barbie said, though it was clear she would have had the same response if Teresa wanted to go skinny dipping in raw sewage. "What should I wear?"

Teresa realized that this was an important question. Barbie had asked her what to wear all the time. Now though, she was asking what Teresa wanted her to wear. What she thought Barbie would look good in. "Um… how about that pink dress that laces up the sides?"

Barbie grinned. "The really tight one that hugs my curves?"

Looking down and unsure if she wanted to smile or hide her face Teresa said, "Yes."

Barbie skipped out of the room and Teresa waited, trying to convince herself that she really was hungry. That it was a normal night out, even though there was no rumble in her belly so much as dozens of butterflies. Those stopped as her mind went blank as Barbie came back in the room, wearing the dress Teresa had picked out. It was so tight it might have been painted on. She had seen Barbie trying it on in the store a few hours before, but now it was like a whole different dress. For example before she had not noticed the lack of bra straps and panty lines.

"Teresa?"

She realized Barbie had been calling her name several times. "What?"

"I said, are you ready to go out?"

Teresa nodded and stood up. As they started to the door she felt Barbie link arms with her, walking close as they both scooped up their purses and headed out into the night.

000

Teresa woke up in pink silk sheets. Her body ached in really good ways like she had just had a long session at the gym or jogging in the morning. Though, she thought with a grin, while she had definitely had a workout the night before, judging by the sun streaming in through the window of Barbie's bedroom she had slept through her usual exercise time.

The spot beside her was still a little warm, but not like the chair had been the night before. It had been empty a while. On the chair in front of Barbie's makeup table was a silk turquoise robe. In her size.

Feeling like she was walking on air Teresa slipped out of the covers and headed to the adjoining bathroom. The place was still damp from what she presumed was Barbie taking a shower earlier. Sort of wishing she had been awake for that and regretting that she had not joined in Teresa smiled and slipped into the damp stall, her toes touching a few pools of luke-warm water scented with Barbie's strawberry body wash.

"Oh my god…" she said as she turned on the water and stepped inside. "Barbie is my girlfriend." As that realization and the water washed over her she smiled so hugely that her cheeks ached.

000

Barbie was wearing a large t-shirt from her high-school football team. Ken had given it to her when they were dating back then. He had been quarterback and her a cheerleader of course. Normally she would have been wearing a light pink robe, not unlike the one she had ordered for Teresa with her cell phone the night before and had delivered that morning. But she was making pancakes. Batter and silk did not mix.

She had already made some for Stacy, who was eagerly eating her own stack at the table. Meanwhile there were two other plates. She did not know about Teresa, but between dancing and other strenuous physical pursuits she felt she had more than worked off their meal from the night before. She smiled and felt like her whole body was glowing.

She felt even better as turquoise silk sleeves wrapped around her body and soft lips kissed the back of her neck. "Mmm, something smells good." She whispered so Stacy couldn't hear. "And the pancakes smell nice too."

Despite this caution Stacy, in true brat form, said, "Ew! You know Barbie, when you said you were going to try to date Teresa you never said you were going to be all lovey-dovey about the whole thing."

"Shut up and eat your pancakes or I'll show Courtney pictures of you from when you were six before mom and dad put you on that diet."

"You wouldn't!"

"I thought you looked particularly fetching in that one swimsuit…" She did not look around, but from behind her she could hear the silence of a teenage girl stuffing pancakes into her mouth. Teresa giggled and Barbie said, "You hungry?"

"Starving." Teresa took the offered plate and the two of them joined Stacy at the table.

Swallowing Stacy looked between the two women. "You know you two look way too good for women who just woke up. It's unfair." Barbie laughed and Teresa snorted, almost shooting a piece of pancake out of her nose. "So, what now?"

Barbie looked at her and then at Teresa. Teresa looked back and they took a moment to contemplate. Finally Barbie said, "I think we're going to take it slow."

"Yeah," Teresa said. "We will see where things go from here. No need to rock the boat too much."

"Slow and steady…"

000

(One Month Later)

In a huge wedding hall Barbie and Teresa in matching brides' dresses stood on stage with microphones. All around them the crowd of their friends cheered them on. Ken had been Barbie's best man and Stacy had been Teresa's maid of honor. Courtney had volunteered to be flower girl. Kelly had caught the bouquet. Several of Barbie and Teresa's friends had been eyeing her like a slab of meat ever since.

"The way you know all my jokes…"

"…but you laugh anyway!"

"Together we dream the same dreams. I'm here for you, you're here for me. Wherever you go in this world I'll come along…"

They finished their set and then went off to a corner by themselves. Everyone saw that they needed a break and gave them their space. They sat with their arms around each other, eyes on one another's face.

"I can't believe that you and I are married," Barbie said. "It's like a dream."

Teresa smiled and kissed her hair. "Then I hope we never wake up."

The Beginning…

Author's Note

There are a lot of reasons to believe Barbie is a lesbian.

The creator of Barbie and Ken named them after her own children. They are literally brother and sister. That and the fact that even Disney made fun of him for seeming to be gay too and he's pretty much the only guy she spends much time with…

Several of her dolls come with Teresa or another girl sometimes on a bed with her, but Ken is usually sold seperaely. Like the old joke goes Girl: Mommy, does Barbie come with Ken? Mother: No, she only comes with Teresa. She fakes it with Ken.

Barbie and The Diamond Castle. Enough said. (See also: The Pearl Princess)

If you look in the place where anyone you know has Barbie dolls, you will find them naked in a pile together.

There are usually at most one or two Kens for every ten Barbies in any collection. Often less.

Barbie tends to live, drive, and dress in so much pink that no straight man could stand it for long.

Barbie and Ken have gotten exactly nowhere in their relationship in decades and in any of her movies or shows he's barely a side character at best despite supposedly being a romantic interest.

I'm sure there are more. Feel free to mention them when you review this fic. Keep in mind that I see nothing wrong with her being gay and totally support it. Parents likewise should not have a problem with this since, if their daughter is not gay, playing with a lesbian doll will in no way turn her gay and if it does… it's probably a good idea to find that out early and learn to accept it.

Of course in recent years a lot of cartoon girls have been going gay, at least in the minds of the fans. Probably because while a lot of cartoons have romantic implications, rarely do guys actually do anything about it. Then the fans go from kids to teens to adults and start to wonder. Korra and Asami. Lyra and Bon-bon. Betty and Veronica. Melody and Alexandra. Daphne and Velma. Stormer and Kimber. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Catwoman, Batgirl, and Supergirl. Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. All the Disney princesses who now live in a big pink castle together.

But Barbie is possibly the first most girls are introduced to.

One day I sincerely hope that whether someone is gay or straight will have no more signifigance than whether they have brown eyes or green. The best way to do that is to stop acting as if such a thing actually matters. It's one of the main reasons I've published books like "Lesbian Fairy Tales" which is currently available on Amazon and contains many stories for people of all ages.


End file.
